


Algebra is Not a First Date: Gakuen! Japan x Reader

by jessi201



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, F/M, Fluff, Gakuen, Mathematics, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Study Date, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: Kiku Honda comes over to tutor you in algebra, but does he see you more than just a study buddy?A short, fluffy, piece featuring shy and cute schoolboy Japan~





	Algebra is Not a First Date: Gakuen! Japan x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Contains math. Specifically Algebra.

 

 “Ahhhhhhhhh!” You whined, crying on your textbook for the billionth time that week. You hated Algebra with a burning passion and wanted it to burn it along with Arthur's cooking. The teacher wasn't helping either. 

    There was a knock at your door and out of frustration you shouted “Who is it?!”

    “It’s Kiku.” 

Oh f---.

    You forgot your friend *cough* crush was coming to tutor you. Your room was a hot mess and you… a hot mess! Frantically you threw all of your stuff in the closet and looked in the mirror. You adjusted your hair, pulled your shirt up and shorts down. Didn't want an accidental nosebleed… 

    You opened the door, leaning on the frame sexily. Kiku blushed.

    “Hi. Come in.” Kiku put his messenger bag on the bed and pulled a chair to your desk.

    “All right (Name). Let's get to work.” He turned around and saw you sitting on the bed. “(Name), it's much more practical to study at a desk.” Kiku said, holding a finger up.

   “I know.” You blinked. “But my butt hurts from sitting there all day.” 

   Kiku reluctantly put the study materials in his hand and climbed on the bed with you.

“9x^2 + 3. Factor.” 

“Easy. (3x-3)(3x-1).”

“Good job (Name). Let's try something harder. x^2 - 3x - 10.”

“Hmph!” You pouted after a long time of staring at the question and your brain thinking too much.

“That's fine. What you do here is the diamond method.” Kiku explained, drawing a large X and filling in the numbers. “On top is the last number and on the bottom is the middle number. On the sides go the two numbers that multiply to the top number and add to the bottom number.”

So if you were understanding him correctly it looked like this:           -10  
                   X  
                  -3

“Um… (x + 2)(x - 5)?”

“Correct.” Kiku smiled. “Now for the last concept for today's lesson. 10x^2 + 5x + 4x + 2.”

You took one look at the problem then at Kiku.

“Kiku?” You asked nervously. “I can ask you anything, right?”

“Hai.” He was sparkling.

“I was just wondering if you liked me…”

“N-nani?!” Kiku blushed, stuttering. 

“Sorry for the random question…”

“That's alright. Alright, do you need help with this question?” Kiku began tutoring again, avoiding your question.

“Kiku!”

“H-hai?” He smiled sheepishly.

“Do you like me?”

“Stop trying to change the subject, (Name).”

“Stop avoiding the question!”

“Aishiteru.” He muttered. 

“What?”

“Aishiteru, (Name).”

You were speechless. 

“Oh….” A deep blush reddened your cheeks. “I love you too Kiku.”

Kiku leaned over you, asking permission first, then kissing you on the forehead.

“Is that why you always blush when you're around me… and why you're not afraid to be close to me?”

Kiku nodded. 

“We've been friends for quite a while too…”

Kiku smiled. “(Name), we still need to finish your homework.”

You pouted, crying into your pillow.

Kiku reassured you. “You have to factor by grouping. Cut it in two. Take the common factor out of each and you'll get the same numbers in parentheses. Cancel one of those out and put the remaining number with the other.”

“Okay. 5x (2x + 1) + 2 (2x + 1). So is it (5x + 2)(2x + 1)?” You scratched your head.

Kiku nodded. “You are correct. Good work (Name). You're done.”

You cheered.

“For today.”

Kiku couldn't help but chuckle when you sank back into your pillow.

“So was this our first date?” You giggled.

“Gomenesai, (Name). It wasn't very fun.” Kiku's eyes widened. “But you know what would be fun?”

Kiku stood up and jumped off the bed and turned on the TV, scaring you.

“KARAOKE!” Kiku's eyes sparkled as he picked a vocaloid song. “Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne…”

You burst out laughing as Kiku sang his heart out, getting perfect scores. At last you decided to join him.

“Sing this one.” Kiku picked your song, titled “Excuse Me, I'm Sorry.”. “I got a perfect score.”

“I get it Kiku, you're an amazing singer.” Your jaw dropped as you read the name of the artist. “By Honda Kiku. No wonder you get perfect scores! You're singing your own songs! No fair!”

“Lots of people have the same name as me.” Kiku shrugged.

You glared at him, but sang anyway. “Shiroi umi ni akaku moeru taiyou Marui hoshi ni shizuka ni ukabu kotou”

Your score is 68. You need more effort.

Japan laughed.

“Hey!”

The rest of the night was filled with music and crazy karaoke, and by the time you fainted, Yong Soo, Yao, Mei, Kaoru, Lien, and Alfred had joined the party. 

Class President Ludwig Beilschmidt was not happy due to the noise complaints.  He found you cuddling Kiku in your bed, glitter and confetti all over the floor. Yong Soo had written all over the wall, Yao left Hello Kitty merch and Alfred littered burger wrappers everywhere.

But thanks to your new boyfriend's help, you got a 100% on your Algebra pop quiz.

What a beautiful world indeed.  



End file.
